The Coventry
by Good Girls Like Bad Boys
Summary: It was prophosized centuries ago. They were destined to be the four chosen ones to form the most powerful magical collective, destined to defeat the true ultimate evil. The only problem? Not being killed by that evil first. WyattxOc slash, ChrisxOc
1. The Hidden Page

**A/n:**Okay, so this story is going to revolve around mainly Chris and Wyatt, the sisters will be involved but they will not as often as they are in the original series, it will also involve OC's characters, and this story will contain some slash so if you don't like that then don't read. This will just be a prologue. so it will be short, but the sort of opening montage to the story Kay? Alrighty!

* * *

**The Coventry**

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell: Age 23. Works as manager of Charmed.

Chris Perry Halliwell: Age 22. Co-owner of P3.

Ashley Morgan Chandler: Age 21. Assitant at Johnson & Johnson law firm.

Olivia "Livvy" Carlson: Age 21. Assitant at Johnson & Johnson law firm.

* * *

The wind howled and heavy, almost icy droplets of rain crashed down hard on the sidings, and windows of the old red Victorian Halliwell manor on Prescott street.

This night was different than any other regular stormy night, it could be felt in the air, and heard in the wind. Inside the manor, as the thunder roared on outside, and lighting struck sharp, a unseen magical force crept up the staircase moving swiftly, and cautiously arrived at a large wooden door, the door that kept the strongest magical family heirlooms in the world.

The attic door slowly opened creaking softly as it opened and the force quickly swept across the floor not making so much as a peep as it circled the tiny round podium before suddenly one of the stained glass windows across the room flew open followed by a strong gust of wind which sauntered throughout the room.

The Halliwell Book of Shadows, the most coveted magical trinket in the entire Magical Community suddenly flew open, and almost as if some spirit guide was there holding the pages, they began flipping wildly until finally it settled on one page, and as quickly as it came the silent wind swept back through the attic and out the window closing it at it passed.

The force slowly walked forward and took a quick glance down on the page that the book had unveiled by itself. The top of the page read: "**_The Coventry_**".

_-The coventry will be a strong force of light, unlike any other. This magical unity will consist of four of the world's strongest magical beings all inheriting centuries worth of magical energy. When the world needs them the most, is when they will be revealed to each other, as well as to who they truely are. The protectors of the elements; Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water._

_But, along with great power will also come great responsibility. The power that the coventry will posses once combined will be a stronger magical force than anything mankind has ever seen, it will be up to each member to choose their path either with the coven towards light, or away from the light to aid in the forces of evil._

_Once the Coventry forms their bond they will each be put to a separate test, of will towards the powers of good, and to the Coventry. The prophecy states that they much each form a bond together, and then only will they be able to defeat, their greatest challenge yet._

_The ULTIMATE EVIL._

There was suddenly a soft creak echoing through the room and the book quickly flipped back closed sensing exactly who the newcomer was. The page, which had been hidden for thousands of years once again erased itself from the book until it was discovered, by one of the chosen four.

Piper Halliwell; the eldest Halliwell sister, after the late Prudence Halliwell, slowly moved across the floor surveying the area. She had just missed the entire ordeal with her own family Book of Shadows so nothing seemed a mist to her, nothing besides and eerie chill shifting throughout the room.

"Why am I being so paranoid?" She mused to herself allowing a smile to form across her plump red lips. "There hasn't been a single demon attack in years."

She sighed, flipping her dark brown, slightly graying hair over her shoulder before she turned around and walked across the room, securing the lock on the windows before she turned around and walked over to the podium which held their oldest, most prized family heirloom. She gently ran her fingers across the leather cover of the book, feeling warmth surge through her as she touched the middle of the triquatra symbol, the symbol which linked her, and her sisters to each other magically, as well as emotionally.

She smiled softly before turning off her flashlight and heading back towards the door, taking one final glance inside before she walked out of the room and closed the door back behind her.

As soon as the door closed, the triquatra symbol on the front of the book began to glow a bright violet color which quickly began shinning throughout the room filling it with it's light. Suddenly the triquatra morphed into not three connected rings, but four before the glow finally stilled and the room returned to darkness.

_Soon_.


	2. Wyatt

Wyatt Halliwell; Portrayed by Wes Ramsey

Hayner Banks; Portrayed by Chad Michael Murray

* * *

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

This was agonizing! Wyatt Halliwell inwardly groaned as he buried his head into his palms watching in agony as the second hand on the red circular clock placed conveniently on the back wall inside the kitchen of their family restaurant, Charmed, seemed to tick slower and slower the more time passed.

He had been here since dawn this morning since it was the weekend and there was always a morning breakfast rush here, and it was currently going on 2p.m. And if that wasn't bad enough, he was practically running below empty since he hadn't slept very well last night, he just kept having this strange dream that he was running towards something, but he was running in a fog so thick that he couldn't even see what was below his feet. He was just... running.

Starring at the clock Wyatt suddenly felt his eyes grow heavy before suddenly he dozed off letting his body be completely washed over in sleep as he began slouching over the counter further and further until suddenly he heard a high _ding!_ in his ear quickly snapping him awake.

"Welcome to Charmed, our specials today are--"

"Dude chill, it's me."

Wyatt sighed as he looked up into the eyes of his best friend, Hayner Banks. He and Hayner were old college roommates during his four years as California State. They both majored in photography, art through photos was Wyatt's secret passion, Hayner was the only one who every really understood that since they both loved the same profession.

"Hey man... what's up?" Wyatt grumbled rubbing his hazy eyes.

"Um, apparently not your energy level," Hayner chuckled. Wyatt snarled. "What? I mean did you get any sleep at all last night because you look like you should be an extra in a bad zombie movie,"

"Did you come here for a reason other than to annoy me?" Wyatt mumbled once again glancing up to the clock.

He heard Hayner being talking, but it only seemed as a soft mumbling in his ear as he toned him out, and his complete attention seemed to focus on the taunting ticking on that clock. Being manager was much harder than just being a bust-boy, he used to hate that job but now he'd give anything to get things back to the way they used to be. With his mom getting older, and his cousins being around to help me along with him being the oldest he felt that it was his duty to take up head responsibilities around the restaurant. Charmed was his mother's life-long dream, and he wasn't about to let his lack of commitment to pretty much, anything ruin it.

"Yo man," Hayner recollected Wyatt's attention by snapping his fingers in the blonde boy's face. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope, not really," Wyatt replied honestly with a shrug.

"Ouch, that hurts..." Hayner replied holding his hand over his heart in fake pain.

Wyatt chuckled and playfully reached across the counter and shoved his friends before they became entangled in a different conversation about new art exhibits opening in town, and what new clubs were opening. Although the Halliwell's still kept control of P3 under his younger brother Chris, and his aunt Paige's control, Wyatt still liked to survey new places to check-out in town, to get a freeze breeze every once in a while.

As they were talking there was ding, this time it was much softer signalling that a costumer was coming in. Wyatt took an uninterested glance in the direction towards the door, but his attention quickly quirked when he saw exactly what it was he was looking at.

"... And she was like, _Hayner you never communicate with me_yo, Wyatt! What are you looking at man?" Hayner asked glancing back towards the door before a smirk formed across his face as he noticed exactly what his current older best friend was gawking at.

It was no secret that Wyatt Halliwell was a bi-sexual, he didn't really prefer one sex over the other, he liked what he liked. The older blonde had no intention of hiding it now as his eyes didn't take a second to glance away from the stunning honey blonde boy standing in the doorway at Charmed. The boy was tiny, too tiny to actually be a dude that's for sure, but his tone showed that he worked out regularly which made up for his lack in height.

"Oh... so your still doin that Homo-Halliwell thing?" Hayner joked.

Wyatt snarled at him, of course there was some people that didn't agree with his lifestyle choice in high school and they adopted him the name Homo-Halliwell. He told Hayner about it, and he was the only person who could ever say that name to him, and not instantly regret it five minutes later.

Wyatt once again hit his friend in the exact same spot on his shoulder causing the boy to hiss before Wyatt quickly walked around the counter to attend to his new-found costumer.

"Hello, welcome to Charmed. My name is, Wyatt Halliwell the manager, and if there is _anything _that I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask, alright?" He greeted with his winning smile, and his soft powder blue eyes. Worked every time, no matter what the sex he was trying to... _charm_.

The blonde definetly seemed interested as he gave Wyatt a seductive smile, and nodded before he sauntered over to a group of two female costumers at one of the tables. Each of the table members turning around and giving giddy giggles as they gazed at Wyatt.

"Yep," the older blonde smirked. "I still got it."


	3. Chris

Christoper "Chris" Perry Halliwell; Portrayed by Drew Fuller

* * *

"Get down!" Christoper Halliwell yelled as he tightly gripped the arms of the brunette female innocent he was currently thrown into saving after finding her under the attack of three brute demons.

For some reason, even when they weren't looking for it (even though they often were) trouble often seemed to find the Halliwells, and ultimately tried to destroy them.

He pulled the girl down instantly hearing the loud _whiz_ of the energy ball attack zoom over their heads before coming to an exploding impact with the brick wall of the building behind them sending tiny grains of brick, and cement flying onto the two. Chris protected the younger girl from the flying debrees by using his arms to cover her head as he felt the tiny specs dribble down onto him.

The young girl continued to shiver, and whimper as her body shook uncontrollably. Chris hated this part of his job. Even if he did save the innocents a part of them would never be the same, luickly this woman already knew of her magical heritage so that would hopefully help to soften the blow, unlike newcomers who compeletly freak out, or worse, mortal civillian innocents.

"Listen to me," Chris demanded as he heard footsteps approaching raising the girl's chin for her eyes to meet his. "What's your name?"

"T-Tamora." The girl whimpered, trying to fight back tears. "My name is Tamora."

"Tamora, if you want to make it out of this alive, I need you to run, fast, now!" He instructed almost shouting to get his point across.

Not needing to be told twice, Tamora quickly jumped up from her crouching position and took off down the alley way in the opposite direction of the demons attacking her lifting the ends of her flowing green skirt to avoid tripping over as she dashed out of the alley way. One of three large, brute demons instantly sent a fireball attack after her which Chris deflected as he jumped up as well and waved his hand redirecting the attack back towards on of his companions who instantly exploded on impact with the attack.

Chris smirked at this before another attack was suddenly sent his way, he quickly orbed out from his spot and orbed back in behind the remaining two demons in the alley preparing for a surprise attack.

He bawled his hands up into a fist and smiled as he watched the demons suddenly begin clawing at their chest where their hearts should be before they both instantly exploded leaving only the smell of burning flesh wafting through the cool California air.

Chris sighed as he ran his fingers through his meduim brown hair. Another day, another demon, he lived by that motto. Neither he, nor his brother wanted his parents to know that secretly they had been fending off demons for quite some time now. None ever had the guts to attack at the manor, but they always found a way to lure Chris, or his brother into battles. Their cousins never seemed to be targets though, it was just Chris and Wyatt for some strange reason.

Chris decided it best to leave the alley before other demons came along to avenge their fallen brothern. He calmly stepped out of the alley and into the mass of pedestrians walking in a formation down the sidewalk, some with shopping bags, others on cell phones. If he didn't know any better, he'd honestly say that San Francisco was the city that never slept instead of New York. People were always bustling around here.

He suddenly felt a vibration in his jeans and reached into the pocket pulling out his cell phone and looking at the name on the caller I.D; Paige.

"Hello?..... Yes.... yeah I know. Yeah, Wy told me... yes I will be there as soon as I can aunt Paige... alright... I love you too, bye."

Once again Chris sighed only heavier this time. If he wasn't be called away by an innocent needing saving, he was being called by his aunt for business work dealing with the club. Once Piper opened the resturant she didn't have enough time to support both establishments, so she left P3 to both her youngest sister Paige, and Chris, her youngest son.

Chris enjoyed helping out around P3, but it just took up so much of his time that besides business, and demon fighting he didn't even really have the time for a actual social life anymore. He hadn't had a date in over a month, and the club is what ultimately lead to the abrupt end of his relationship with his ex fiance, Bianca. It still pained him that they weren't together anymore, after all he went through in the past to save the future for them, and this was how it ended.

"Hey, buddy you getting on?"

Chris hadn't even noticed that he had arrived at th bus stop, and the impatient driver holding the doors open for him. Chris noded once before climbing up the steps and taking one of the empty seats in the back, he usually drove but he had only gone out to get some air since the loft he shared with Wyatt wasn't too far from here, but the club defintely walking distant from here.

As Chris rested his head against the cool glass window he suddenly felt a hand gently tap against his shoulder and he opened his eyes and looked up at the gorgeous red-headed woman standing in the isle giving him a soft, sheepish smile.

"Hi. I'm sorry but all the other seats are full... well the one's that I would consider sitting in anyways. Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked sweetly.

Chris smiled and nodded gesturing to the empty spot beside him, the woman thanked him before taking a seat beside him.

"I'm Rochelle by the way," she introduced holding out her hand to shake with Chris.

He smiled and accepted her tiny hand in his giving it a gentle shake.

"Chris."


	4. Ashley

Ashley Morgan Chandler; Portrayed by Ashley Parker Angel

Charlie Munroe; Portrayed by Ashley Tisdale

Jason Reeves; Portrayed by Adam Mayfield

* * *

Ashley Morgan Chandler sighed as he brushed a strand of his sandy blonde hair out of his face, fighting back the tears as he couldn't break his horrified gaze away from the texted video of his boyfriend-soon to be ex boyfriend- Jason sucking face with some other little red-headed slut at some cheesy bar in town on the screen of his Blackberry sent to him by his best friend Charlie who happened to be at the same bar that night.

One thing Ashley really hated about dating bi-sexual guys, is that they were ten times worse then straight guys supposedly were. They cheated more (with both sex), they lied more (about said cheating), and they were just all-around assholes most of the time. Some of them may have been good guys, but all the ones Ashley had dated were just demons!

"Son of a...." the distressed blonde trailed off as he saw his "faithful" boyfriend breeze through the front door of the restaurant the two had agreed to meet in for their breakfast date this morning before Ashley had to head over to work.

Jason worked as a bartender at a hot local nightclub- no surprise there- so he only worked nights which Ashley hated because he had so much that he wanted to say (and do) to Jason right now, but he just wish that he had the time to do it like Jason.

He quickly wiped the corners of his ocean blue eyes in precautions that a few tears had seeped past, before quickly shoving his Blackberry back into jacket pocket before putting on a false smile as he watched Jason wave to him from across the room as he made his way over. One of the waiters came over while Jason was approaching and dropped off the water and beer that Ashley had ordered for the two (guess which drink was for who).

Jason leaned across the table and pecked Ashley on the cheek before sitting down and scooping the beer up into his hand.

"Morning, babe. How'd you sleep?" He asked completely oblivious to Ashley inner raging fury.

"Well you'd know if you were ever there at night," Ashley responded not daring to make eye contact with the gorgeous man sitting across from him.

"Babe, we've had this conversations thousands of times already before. You know I'd love to be there to hold you at night but I have to work, and I can't bail out on my job now can I? You wouldn't want a deadbeat for a lover now would you?" Jason interjected taking a quick swig of his beer.

_'Why not? I've already got a cheating ass for one you dip-shit.'_ Ashley thought to himself but only responded with a shrug before he took a quick sip of his water, and with shaky hands placed the glass back on the table and moved his hands up to massage his temples. For some strange reason since that storm the other night he'd been having the worst headaches, and he couldn't get the strange smell of salt water out of his nostrils no matter where he went. He'd asked if it was him, but everyone just said that they didn't smell anything.

"So, what do you want for breakfast? My treat," _'Oh did your pimp finally pay up?'_ "What?"

Ashley opened his eyes and glanced up into the confused green ones of his boyfriend across the table and realized that he had spoken that aloud. He sighed throwing all precautions about staying calm and collected out the imaginary window as he reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and slid it across the white, gold-trimmed table cloth allowing Jason to watch in horror the five minute show he'd just had the displeasure of viewing for the previous _ten_ minutes.

"W-where did you get this?" Jason stuttered afraid to looked up into the surely pissed blue eyes across the table.

"That's not important, Jason. What is important is that you are a no-good, low-life, cheating scum who I've wasted the past two months of my life on. Oh, and I'm that leaving you you ungrateful dick!" Ashley shouted not caring that the room had gone quite, and he had attracted the attention of every other patron in the restaurant. "Oh, and your not as great in bed as you think you are hot-shot."

Ashley reached over the table and snatched the phone away from speechless Jason before violently shoving his chair back allowing it to topple over to the floor before he began to storm away practically fuming out the ears straight out of the restaurant. As he was about to walk away he suddenly felt a tight grip around his rest psychically preventing him from leaving.

"Ashley just wait a minute please and let me explain," Jason pleaded quietly trying not to draw a scene that was already pulled in.

"What is there to explain Jason?! You blew it, it's over! So why don't you just do us all a favor and.... go jump off a cliff!"

Ashley was so extremely furious and at that exact moment there was a soft gurgling sound that filled the room. Everyone began looking around to see where the sound came from, and Ashley's eyes were only locked on the two drinks placed on their table. His focus was impeccable and it stayed that way until suddenly both Jason's beer bottle, and Ashley's glass of water shattered sending both liquids flying onto Jason drenching everything from his hair down to his waist.

At this Ashley snapped out of his trance, and suddenly realized that his headache was gone. He looked at the stunned Jason who was desperately trying to clean himself off with a towel extended by a nearby waiter. Something didn't feel right to Ashley, he quickly pulled himself away from Jason who called after him as soon as he broke free, but Ashley didn't stop running until he was out of the restaurant and down the street with his back pressed up against a building, and his hand clasped over his racing chest.

He screamed as a loud buzzing noise filled his ears, and his hands began to shake, but heickly realized that it was just his phone vibrating. He lifted the object up to his face and sighed before pressing and button and lifting the device up to his left ear.

"Yeah, Charlie what's up?" He asked in a defeated tone running his free hand through his blonde strands.

"Hey, so how'd it go?" Charlie Munroe, Ashley's best friend and roommate asked as she shifted around the front office of their shared law firm where they both worked as assistants for the firms best, and most well-paid lawyers.

"A complete train wreck. Can we talk about this when I get in, I'm on my way?" Ashley asked not really feeling up to talking about the event that just took place back at the restaurant.

"Yeah sure, but hurry up because Ross has been riding my ass all morning about when you were coming in. I think somebody has a crush," Charlie giggled playfully as she poured her boss a cup of fresh black coffee.

"Alright, I'm on my way," Ashley heard the line go dead before he moved the phone from his ear and shoved it back into his jacket pocket like before.

He pushed himself off the wall unfortunately had to walk back the restaurant to pick up his car which he'd left there, thankfully Jason had already left when he arrived to pick up his car from the valet. He slid into the front seat of his red and black BMW and rolled the top down before he backed out of the bistro's parking lot and drove off down the street towards Johnson & Johnson's law firm.


	5. Olivia

Olivia "Livvy" Carlson; portrayed by, Sophia Bush

Gale; portrayed by, Courtney Cox-Arquette

* * *

"Good sounds abound with the mouth is round- mouth is round," Olivia repeated the line she'd listened to over and over on that self-help tape in the car to herself softly as she stood in the back of a crowded elevator.

Today was her big interview with her potential new boss at Johnson & Johnson Law Firm, and this was the best- and only- job position that she actually had a good chance at receiving. Sure it was only a job as an assistant to one of the important lawyers, but still- a job was a job.

"Mouth-round, mouth-round," she quickly repeated as the elevator chimed on the twelfth floor and behind a man in an Armani suit she stepped out of the elevator and stared down the hallway.

She noticed that this place was extremely busy, lots of bustling people were moving around from one place to another before her eyes. And as she looked over all their fancy suits, and skirt ensembles, and then looked down at her pink sequin top, jean mini, and pink pumps she realized that she was terribly underdressed.

"Great, another good job offering thrown down the toilet- way to go, Livvy," she muttered to herself in frustration.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" An older brunette woman behind a long wooden desk beside Olivia that she hadn't even noticed suddenly asked.

Olivia turned to her and smiled. "Um, yes my name is Olivia Carlson and I have a meeting with Jim Johnson for a position as an assistant," she informed the short brunette who she noticed on the nametag said 'Gale'.

Gale gave her a once-over glance from underneath her think bifocals, ultimately looking displeased at what she saw. She then began shuffling through a stack of papers on her desk before she picked the phone up off the receiver beside her and dialed a number.

"Hello, Mr. Johnson, we have an, Olivia Jenson here who says she has an interview with you?" she said it as more of a question. "Mmhmm, okay I'll send her in now."

Olivia smiled inside as Gale placed the phone back onto the receiver before she turned her attention back to Olivia and directed her to the back where she said that she would find Mr. Johnson's office, and that he was expecting her.

Olivia thanked the woman before she began towards the back, but as she walked away she suddenly heard the woman mutter "good luck, you'll need it," followed by a cold snicker.

"Bitch," Olivia mumbled loud enough for the woman to hear but she didn't look back to see her reaction which she was positive would have made her day much better.

She flicked her dark hair over her shoulder and took a deep breath before she gently knocked on Jim Johnson, co-founder of Johnson 'N' Johnson law firm, wooden door.

"Come in," she heard a deep, European voice respond to the knock.

Olivia slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside to find a young man, looking to be in his early thirties or late twenties, sitting behind a long wooden desk much like Gale-the-bitch desk up front.

He smiled warmly and gestured for Olivia to sit down in one of the empty black leather chairs before him. She smiled and quickly walked over to take a seat, resting her purse in her lap. She gulped silently and tried to swallow the large lump in her throat but it was impossible.

"So, Miss Carlson, correct?" Jim asked in his smooth, foreign voice.

"Yes, but please, call me Olivia… if you like," she quickly added, not wanting to sound too casual for the workplace.

"As you wish, Olivia," Jim's chuckle was like velvet. "What about this job caught your interest? Why do you want to become an assistant?"

"Well…" Olivia began but quickly stopped, she honestly didn't know why? "Well… honestly, Mr. Johnson, I have no idea. I'm twenty-one living in a crap apartment and I can barely pay my rent. I graduated from college with a degree in business law but I could never find the right job, so I thought that maybe working somewhere that has something to do with what I studied for, maybe I could work my way up. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear but… it's the truth." Olivia sighed, defeated as she prepared herself to get up and leave; there was no way she was getting this job.

"When can you start?" Jim asked suddenly, his voice light but serious.

"I'm sorry?" Olivia asked not sure that she heard him right.

"Olivia, I've interviewed many people today, all with amazing potential, but none of them came in here and were as honest with me as you just were," Jim said smiling. "Truthfully, I've been where you are now, and I always wished that somebody would give me a chance, and then getting here would have been much easier. So now, I'm going to give to you the chance that I never got, don't waste it okay?"

Olivia was speechless, it couldn't be the easy. He had to of wanted something from her… oh…

"Look if you're doing this in hopes that I'll have sex with you then you can just take this job and give it to one of the liars because I assure you Mr. Johnson I am _not _that desperate for a job. I will surely work at McDonalds before I degrade myself like that," Olivia said sternly.

Jim suddenly burst into a fit of laughter and shook his head. "Fire, I like it. I have a good feeling about you Miss Carlson," he chuckled. "Now I like my coffee black, and the best kind is from the Starbucks three blocks from here. I expect it hot, and on my desk before I come in every morning at six a.m. sharp. Understand?" he asked.

Olivia stuttered for a few moments before nodding, "Um, okay. Coffee-black, I got it," she agreed quickly before she stood up. "Thank you so much Mr. Johnson."

"Please, it's, Jim."

"But the lady at front only called you Mr. Johnson," Olivia pointed out, making sure that she wasn't right about the only-wanting-sex thing.

"Yes, that is because- and please do not repeat this- but Gale is a huge bitch," Jim laughed.

Olivia couldn't help but snicker herself and nod before she walked out the door and stepped out into the hall. As soon as she closed the door everything that had just happened hit her full force.

"_EEEEPPP!_" she squealed, jumping up and down in excitement. When she finally stopped she looked around and saw that everyone who was once bustling and moving around was now looking straight at her, debating whether to call security or not to have this insane woman removed.

"Sorry," she whispered as she cleared her throat and smoothed out her skirt before she began down the hall. "I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow morning, kay? It is going to be a tremendous pleasure working with all of you!" she squealed.

As she headed back towards the front a man who looked about her age with long honey blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes caught her eye and he seemed to notice her as well. They both stopped and looked at each other for a second, it was odd but she felt as if she knew him, like they were somehow… connected.

The feeling quickly passed as another blonde- female- suddenly ran over and began tugging on his arm, seeming to be asking him a question about something.

Olivia quickly shrugged off the feeling of acknowledgement towards the stranger before she began moving forward towards Gale's desk. The look on her face was of pure satisfaction as she guessed that the interview didn't go well considering how short it was.

Olivia smirked cockily. "See you in the morning, Gale. Bright and early," she assured her.

Gale's smiling face dropped instantly. "Excuse me?" she demanded.

"Oh, I got the job. Weren't you just rooting for me?" Olivia giggled as she blew the woman a kiss and threw her a wave before she began back down the hall towards the elevator.

As the doors opened and she walked in giving the three passengers a warm smile and pressed the button to the lobby she couldn't help but think one thing: _Life couldn't get any better_.


End file.
